Dirty Link
by Taytaylalala
Summary: Link has to choose between Malon, Zelda, and Midna. All have great personalities and are slammin' in bed, but what happens when he can have his cake, pie, and be able to eat them both. Warnings: Some BDSM and yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Having Some Fun.  
Link sat on the couch between Malon and Zelda, staring at the television screen, not paying attention to the program playing out. He couldn't figure out the what was on the t.v because he was thinking about which girl he wanted to be with in an actual relationship. He was falling for all of them a little and it was getting harder to choose. Malon smiled over at Link, "Want some more popcorn?" She asked. Link returned her smile and nodded. As she got up Link couldn't help but notice her nice shapely ass. He looked over at Zelda. She was quiet, the quietest in the group and she was completely focused on the t.v. Both girls had great attributes to their personalities and bodies but they were quiet. Link looked back at the television, wishing Midna would show up. They were having their normal friendly get-together, except Midna was absent this week, having to run some errands, she had promised to come as soon as she could, and Link was sorely missing her exciting loud manner that could make anyone laugh. He had slept with all of the girls, they didn't mind, he still slept with them, trying to choose who he wanted to be with more.  
Malon walked back into the living room with a bottle of Jack Daniels, "Hey guys, look what I found hiding in my kitchen." Link looked over and grabbed for the bottle, "I'll take some," he grunted. Both girls let out shocked gasps. Zelda whispered, "Do you really want to drink?" Link shrugged, "Sure, we can share if you like." Zelda let out a disgusted scoff and went back to watching the t.v, "No thank-you," she whispered. To both Link's and Zelda's surprise, Malon said, "I'll take some." So Link and Malon sat beside Zelda on the couch, taking big swigs of the alcohol. After an hour or so and an empty bottle, Malon was giggly and kept touching on Link. Zelda was getting irritable and Link laughed a little around Malon pinching his nipple. Finally Malon got frustrated with Zelda's groaning, she leaned over him and pinched her nipple hard. Zelda let out a moan and jerked back turning instantly red. Malon and Link both bust out in laughter, Zelda got pissed and smacked Link hard across the face. The buzz from the alcohol blocked out Link's voice of reason and he grabbed Zelda by the arms and pinned her to the couch. Malon, still giggling, asked, "What are ya gonna do to her Link?" Link smacked Zelda hard across the face, she yelped as a single tear trickled down her cheek. Malon's eyes widened, "Link! You can't hit her!" She started pounding her fists against his back. Link growled and turned on Malon. Link pushed Malon to the floor and tore her shirt from collar to mid-stomach, as he reached down to take her nipple into his mouth, he heard a big thwack and turned to see Zelda standing with a paddle. Link smirked and went back to teasing Malon's nipples as the screamed and kicked. I can take a whipping he thought to himself. Malon screamed for Zelda to help her, Zelda planted another hard smack against Link's ass, trying to ignore her own excitement, "It won't make him stop." Zelda continued to spank Link with the paddle, making him grow hard.  
Malon's eyes widened. "Umm..I don't think that is helping at all actually..." Malon's voice died off in a gasp as he twirled his tongue around her nipple. She could feel his dick at the entrance of her pussy, and realized he had pushed her skirt up above her thighs. Malon started screaming as Link started jerking his pants and her panties down, "Zelda, stop him!! Zelda make him stop now!! Please Zelda help m..." Malon's screams died and her eyes widened as Link shoved his whole length forcefully into her pussy. Link started forcing himself in and out of her right in front of Zelda as she continued to whip him with the paddle. Link growled, "Zelda come here." Unsure and frightened Zelda came around to face Link and watched him as he fucked Malon. Link stared up at her smirking shoving into Malon more and more, making her moan and scream. Zelda's eyes widened as her pussy started to throb and become very wet. Malon gave up on her struggling and started screaming, "Oh Link! Yes please! Fuck me!" Link smacked Malon across the face and told her to shut up and lick Zelda. "Zelda, take your clothes off." Link growled. Tears pooled in her eyes again, "But Link, we can't all..." Link shouted, "Now, Zelda!" Zelda stripped her clothes, showing her nice perky tits and blushing all over. "Now bend over in front of me, put your pussy in Malon's face." Zelda obeyed and as she lowered her dripping pussy to Malon's face, Malon swiped her tongue up Zelda's pussy lips, moaning at the taste of her. Zelda whimpered and tried to keep balance on all fours as Malon delved her tongue in and out of her pussy, slurping and sucking on her juices. Malon sucked Zelda's clit into her mouth and started sucking and nibbling on it, making Zelda yelp and twitch. As Malon was licking Zelda's pussy, Link reached down while fucking Malon and started rubbing her clit in a circular motion making moans vibrate across Zelda's pussy. Zelda and Malon screamed more and more on the brink of orgasm as Malon shoved her tongue into Zelda and Link shoved his dick into Malon. Link pulled out and as he shoved back into Malon he pressed down on her clit and started rubbing it harder. Malon screamed and bit down on Zelda's pussy, sucking her dripping hole, as she orgasmed, making Zelda drop to her elbows yelping with her own orgasm. Link refused to stop rubbing and fucking Malon making her twitch and scream. Malon pulled back from Zelda's pussy panting and blowing warm breaths across her twitching clit, whimpering breathlessly, "Link...I can't...You have to...Stop...Please Link stop, I can't handle much more." Malon was on the brink of another orgasm as Midna popped into the room. Midna smirked and whispered, "Well, well, what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Midna laughed walked over to the three and stood talking to them as she shoved her finger into Zelda's tightened pussy. "Link, darling, you are good, this one is already tight from an orgasm." Midna laughed some more and wiggled her finger around, ignoring Zelda's pants and moans, "You should have told me that you wanted to do this tonight."

Link panted out, "Well, it wasn't exactly planned." Midna pulled her finger out of Zelda's throbbing pussy and sucked her juices from it. Midna walked off into the kitchen and brought back two chairs.

She sat them beside each other and walked over to Zelda. She grabbed her and pushed her into the chair, straddling her lap she whispered in her ear, "Now it's time for the real torture bitch." Midna bit down on Zelda's neck then slid down off the chair moving her tongue down Zelda's body as she tore her dress in the middle. Midna spread Zelda's legs real wide and smirked at the dripping juices, she laughed as she heard Malon gasp as Link shoved back into her. Midna ran one fingertip up and between Zelda's pussy lips, reveling in the way it made her shiver and whimper. Without further hesitation she leaned her head forward real fast and fastened her mouth around Zelda's whole pussy sucking and licking with an expert tongue. Right as Zelda was about to orgasm Midna pulled back, "No whore, you are not allowed to orgasm yet." Midna tied Zelda's legs to the chair legs with them wide open showing everyone in the room all of her, she leaned up and tied her hands back, pressing her breasts into her face.

Midna got up and walked to Link and Malon , "Let me have her Link." Link obeyed and pulled out of her and backed away, his dick still dripping with Malon's pussy juice. Midna got down on all fours and licked Malon's juices off his dick. Link growled as her tongue roamed his dick. She then backed away and started pushing Malon towards the chair, "Malon, I heard you liked to be pushed around during a good fucking." Midna emphasized every word with a push.

Malon's eyes widened and she whimpered, reaching her hand down to cover her exposed body. Midna smacked Malon hard across the face, "You dirty little whore, did I tell you to cover yourself? No, I did not. Get your ass in the other chair now!"

Malon scrambled to the chair, stumbling and cutting her knee in the front of it. She sat in front of the chair with tears flowing down her face. Midna, instantly pissed, moved over to her, "Get in the chair Malon." Malon whimpered, "But my knee is bleeding Midna." Midna leaned her head down placed her mouth over the scrape, sucking and licking at the wound.

Malon gasped out how good it felt for Midna to suck on her torn flesh and blood. Moving her blood stainded lips up her thigh, skipping right over her pussy, Midna kissed Malon. Malon's eyes widened as she kissed back, tasting her blood. Midna pulled back nibbling on Malon's bottom lip and letting out a long sigh. Midna moved back down, kissing and swirling her tongue around and in Malon's belly button, before slipping her tongue between the top of Malon's dripping pussy lips, pressing her tongue on and around her throbbing clit.

Midna pulled back gasping, staring at Malon she whispered, "God you taste so sweet. Put your legs up on my shoulders." Malon's eyes widended a second before she nodded and obeyed. Midna held onto the top of Malon's legs, slowly, teasingly licking the juices off the outside of her pussy. Midna blew a warm breath across Malon's twitching clit, then sent a swift lick across it. She continued to flick her tongue across Malon's helpless clit, listening to her whimper and pant as she looked up into her eyes. She then clamped her teeth down on it, nibbling hard and sucking on it. She moved her tongue down and started dipping it in and out of Malon's slippery hole. On the brink of orgasm Malon screamed, Midna sucked real hard and then moved away, leaving her unsated.

Growling and breathless, "Now, Malon, get in the damn chair." Malon complied and staggered to the chair, still throbbing, with her juices streaming down the inside of her thighs.

Link, having enough of watching moved over to Midna, she purred, "I'm not ready for you yet baby." He growled and forced her down, pulling up her dress, "Well, I'm ready for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for previous story typos or things like my horrid long paragraphs. This is my first story on fanfiction. Forgive me for my first faults, for I shall grow as a writer. Thanks for compliments, adds to lists, and advice or bitching outs on how to make my work more appealing and easier to read. I hope you enjoy future stories, as some of you have enjoyed this one. Thanks.

* * *

Midna screamed, "This was not what we had planned Link!" Link pushed his dick fast and hard into her, making a strangely whimpish and girly yelp. "Plans change," he grunted forcing himself in and out of her.

He pulled out of her real fast, making her suck in a deep breath. Link rolled Midna over, pulling her hands behind her back, he tied them there, then tied her ankles together. He crawled over to Malon and Zelda, them both wide-eyed, their clits pulsating, their juices spilling over onto the chair. He got into their ears and whispered, "You will help me." He then untied their ropes and binds.

At this point Midna started thrashing about and screaming, "What the hell are you doing Link? We were supposed to control them tonight!!"

Link smirked, "It's about time that you were submissive party Midna. Don't you agree ladies?" Both girls shook their heads excitedly, licking their lips, "Oh yes, Link, it is so time."

Midna's eyes grew wide. Link untied her arms, she jerked to smack him but Zelda caught her arms and pinned them above her. Malon sat at her feet untying her ankles. Kissing up the inside of her thighs, Malon giggled her girlish laugh, making Midna groan from how wet she was becoming. Zelda started to lean over Midna's face and caught her groan with a deep tantalizing kiss that made Midna's eyes roll to the back of her head. Zelda drew back from the kiss and started to lean forward placing her breasts in her face for Midna and sucking on her tits, flicking her tongue back and forth and biting down until Midna hissed.

Midna finally gave into the submissive part and lay while Malon lapped at her drenching pussy, Zelda sucked and bit violently at her tits, and she stroked Link's long hard dick with a free hand.

Malon thrust her tongue deeper into Midna's pussy, that started pulsating faster and getting tighter. With herself on the brink of the orgasm she moaned and screamed, jerking Link's cock harder and faster. Both of them orgasming at the same time, all three of them collapsing in a sweaty heap on the floor.

Later that night, as Midna left she whispered, "Maybe playing submissive isn't so bad."


End file.
